Five Nights At Freddy's Is This Where You Want To Be?
by speedster101
Summary: Modern AU After Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria Security Guard Mike Schmidt refuses to take another night at the place and quits the owner turns the job over to a police offer who had more experience with night shifts would Kurtis Stryker be able to survive all the nights at a pizzeria where a murder took place during 1987? Or will he find out the truth about what happened at Freddy's
1. Mike quits

**Five Nights at Freddy's Is This Where You Want to Be?**

**Author's Notes: I was going to do this after I experienced the game myself but after seeing others play the game I doubt I'll be able to last so I'm ready to take the game on so in the meantime enjoy this Five Nights At Freddy's crossover with Mortal Kombat featuring FNAF song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Five Nights Freddy's song or the game itself or Mortal Kombat for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Summary: After Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria Security Guard Mike Schmidt refuses to take another night at the place and quits the owner turns the job over to a police offer who had more experience with night shifts would Kurtis Stryker be able to survive all the nights at a pizzeria where a murder took place during 1987? Or will he find out the truth about what happened at Freddy's Fazbear's that year?**

Our story begins at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria where The Night Guard Mike Schmidt is currently refusing to do night 5.

"What do you mean you won't take another night here you took the job" the owner Fred Fazbear asked the night guard Mike Schmidt.

"Will now I'm starting to regret ever taking the job" Mike defended.

"Then why did you take the job in the first place you know you could have quit when you had the chance" Mr. Fazbear replied.

"I needed the money and I never planned on quitting not until now that is Mike answered.

"So your quitting is that it?" Mr. Fazbear asked with hurt in his voice.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Fazbear this job is stressing enough during the night and I don't think I'll be able to last another night in here. I mean I barely survived the previous nights so what makes you think I'll be able to survive this night?" Mike questioned.

This was all but true he managed to survive nights 1, 2 3, and 4 without getting stuffed in Freddy Fazbear suit by one of the animatronics or died of a heart attack from Foxy so how could the owner expect him to work night 5 if he was close to death on the previous nights? Mr. Fazbear thought about it for a minutes then sighed he knew there was the no way to talk Mike out of this especially after everything he been through.

"Alright Mike if you want to quit then go head and quit I won't stop you or anything but if that's what you want to do then go ahead" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear I'll see you probably doing service" Mike said before handing over the night guard clothes.

"Keep the clothes Mike we got plenty of others" Mr. Fazbear said to Mike.

"But sir aren't they the property of the Pizzeria and I don't want to get arrested for being accused of stealing Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria property" Mike replied.

"Keep them Mike besides you earned them after all the hard work you did so think of them as a memento from me" Mr. Fazbear said.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Fazbear I'll never forget it" Mike thanked then left the Pizzeria leaving Mr. Fazbear to search for a new Night Guard.

Unknown to him though The animatronics and Foxy head the whole conversation between Mike and the owner and were relieved that Mike wouldn't be back for another night so he wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as them although they still have concerns for the new night guard the owner would hire.

**Author's Note: So what did you think of the chapter? Did you love it? Share your thought on the chapter and let me know so till next time see ya.**


	2. Mike Schmidt Meets Kurtis Stryker

Kurtis Stryker meets Mike Schmidt

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of my Mortal Kombat and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Five Nights at Freddy's for they are the property of Netherealms studios and Scott Cawthorne.

Upon leaving the Pizzeria Mike spared one last glance at the place he would never see again. Although he would never admit it but he's going to miss working at this place despite the fact that it almost caused the death of him but at least he was able to see his hero again.

However his musings was soon interrupted when he heard the sound of two people running towards him. He turned to the source and spotted a hooded figure with what looked like someone purse in his hand the second figure was that of a police officer wearing a backwards ball cap, a blue shirt with silver linings, black fingerless gloves on his hands, he had brown hair, Caucasian, probably about Mike's height buff and had blue eyes.

"STOP THAT THIEF" the police officer shouted at Mike luckily the purse snatcher was within Mike's reach, so he did the most reasonable thing he stopped the purse snatcher's run by tripping him causing him to fall to the concrete ground just right after the police caught up to him.

"Thanks for the assist" the police officer said while arresting the purse snatcher.

"You're welcome officer" Mike said.

"Oh where are my manners name's Stryker Kurtis Stryker nice to meet you" the officer now known as Kurtis Stryker introduced while holding out his hand expecting Mike to shake it.

"Mike Schmidt nice meet you to Stryker" Mike introduced while shaking Stryker's hand.

"The Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?" Stryker questioned.

"Former Night Guard of the Pizzeria actually I just quitted the job after the fourth night cause it was too much for me" Mike answered.

"Smart move that Pizzeria has dark past you know" Stryker replied.

"It does?" Mike asked confused.

"Yeah 5 children were murdered there in both the old and new Freddy Fazbear's then there was the bite of '87 where one of the animatronics bit off the frontal lobe of a little girl after getting to close one of them I'm surprised she managed survive after all these years". Stryker said.

"I knew about the bite but not the murders who did that?" Mike asked.

"Jury's still out on that the real murderer got away years ago and the last suspect we had Fritz Smith I believe his name was disappeared before anyone could even interrogate him and I was just a deputy back then when that happened" Stryker explained.

"So if the real murderer is still on the loose then how come you're not searching for him aren't you a cop?" Mike said.

"Mr. Schmidt we gave up the search for the killer many years ago nobody was able to find him not even our best police officers weren't able to find him" Stryker said.

"Oh" was all Mike said.

Stryker nodded and checked his watch saw that was starting to get late so looked back up at Mike then said.

"Listen Mr. Schmidt I would share more of the Pizzeria's dark past with you but I got to hurry back to the Police station with this thief otherwise the chief would noticed I'm gone" he said while gesturing to the downed purse snatcher.

"I understand it was nice meeting you Stryker" Mike said before heading off.

"Yeah you too" Stryker said before grabbing the purse snatcher and heading off to the Police Station.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I had other story chapters to do anyway that was chapter 2 to Five Nights at Freddy's is This Where You Want To Be? I hope you enjoyed it so till next time see ya.**


	3. Help Wanted

**Help Wanted**

**Foxy: Ahoy there mateys this Foxy The Pirate stepping in for Speedster101 to tell ye that chapter 3 to Five Nights Freddy's Is This Where You Want To Be? Is here so enjoy the chapter me hearties.**

**Me: Thanks Foxy now you best hurry back to Pirate's Cove before Freddy and the others find you're gone.**

**Foxy: Aye Aye cap'n.**

**Me: Man I like that pirate fox anyway you folks enjoy this new chapter and feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or Mortal Kombat they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Police Station**

Stryker arrived at the station on time with the purse snatcher in tow and lightly pushed him in his cell then made his way to The Chief. Upon reaching The Chief's office Stryker knocked on the door awaiting entry.

"I'll be with you in a minute Stryker just hold on a second" The Chief said.

Stryker noddedand waited for the chief to open the door.

A few minutes later The Chief opened the door and ushered Stryker in. Once he was inside the office he was surprised to find someone else there.

"Who are you?" Stryker asked the person.

"Stryker meet Fred Fazbear the owner of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria and creator of Freddy Fazbear, Mr. Fazbear Kurtis Stryker" The Chief introduced.

"Oh yeah I heard of you It's a honor to finally meet you Mr. Fazbear Stryker greeted.

"The honor's mine Stryker" Mr. Fazbear greeted back.

"So what brings you here Mr. Fazbear?" Stryker asked.

"I came to look for another Night Guard for the Pizzeria to watch over the animatronics since my best one decided to call it quits" Mr. Fazbear said.

"And who was your best Night Guard Mr. Fazbear?" The Chief asked.

"Stryker met him while he was chasing down the purse snatcher" Mr. Fazbear answered.

"Mike Schmitt was one of your best night guards? Stryker questioned.

Mr. Fazbear nodded and said.

"He was able to survive the past four nights without any problems" he said.

"What do you mean he was able to survive the past four nights?" Kurtis asked suspiciously.

"That's something I rather not get into Mr. Stryker" Mr. Fazbear said.

Stryker knew Mr. Fazbear was hiding something but didn't bother to bring it up.

"Now as I was saying he was able to get past the first few nights but decided to quit before night 5 not that I blame him for doing so I mean Mike said it himself the job's stressing enough at night" Mr. Fazbear continued.

'No kidding' Stryker thought remembering the time he worked the night shift at the old Pizzeria after Jeremy gave up on the job and quit like Mike did.

"Anyway without a night guard to watch over Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy while the Pizzeria is closed I'm afraid I'm going to have to close the place up permanently especially if they get lose" Fred said.

"I'll do it I'll take the night job" Stryker said surprising both The Chief and Fred.

"You will?" Fred asked with a tinge of hope.

"Of course I will I mean it's not like I have anything better to do" Stryker answered.

"Excellent you start tomorrow night so see you then and it was nice meeting you Stryker" Fred said.

"You to Fred" Stryker said.

Fred nodded then left the station.

After Fred left Stryker turned his attention to The Chief who was looking at him curiously.

"What?" Stryker questioned.

"Were you serious about taking The Night Shift at the Pizzeria?" The Chief asked.

"Yes I was why do you ask?" Stryker said.

"Stryker this pizzeria is far different then the last one you volunteered to work for how will you survive this one?" The Chief asked.

"Again with the survive part what's the big deal with survival at a children's pizza place there's nothing scary about it" Stryker mused.

"People died doing this job Kurtis I thought you knew that already especially after what you witness at the old pizzeria" The Chief said with remorse in his voice.

"I did but I'm sure these nights will be different, besides I can always ask Mike for advice he was the The Night Guard for the past nights after all so don't worry about me The Chief's office.

The Chief looked where Stryker once stood and sighed then said.

"God help him" he said under his breath before returning to his desk so he could get back to work.

**Me: And done now before I end this chapter off I got a little contest for you lads and lasses a art contest so if there is any artists on this site I would mostly appreciate it if you did some art for this story and my others this includes… A Hulked Out Avenger In New Vegas and it's sequels (which are coming soon), Peter Thorson, The Beastly Son, My Name Is Goliath Shepherd, and if you're lucky The prequel and 3rd sequel to this story along with the possible sequel to Peter Thorson etc etc the best artist will get immediate credit in return and a favorite from me the contest starts tomarrow at 1:00 or if you want to get a early start then go right ahead I won't stop you anyway with that said and done I'm Speedster101 and I will see you next time. Ps It would be great if you uploaded the art Deviantart I'm more familiar with that site thank you. **


	4. Advice From Mike

Advice from Mike

Author's Note: Hello Hello if you're reading this then you made it to chapter 4 to Five nights At Freddy's is this where you want to be? Although this chapter is going to be short because it's just Stryker seeking advice from Mike on how to get through the nights so enjoy. Oh and before I forget for those of you who read chapter 3 I'm sure you noticed the little contest I posted at the end about making art for this story and my others well truth be told had begun like months ago and I still hadn't seen any art of the stories not that I blame you or anything I mean I'm sure some of you don't have a deviantart account or even know much about this stuff but come on people at least try and if you don 'have a devianart account then sign up for one then make the art and upload it simple as that anyway enough of rambling you folks enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Five Nights At Freddy's for they belong to Netherealms games and Scott Cawthorn.

(Mike's Apartment 8:00

Stryker arrived at Mike's apartment and walked up to the door and knocked on it where it was immediately opened by a tired looking Mike.

"Stryker? What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Sorry to wake you at such a late hour Mr. Schmitt but I needed to speak with you" Stryker said.

"What about?" Mike asked.

Stryker hesitated for few minutes before speaking again.

"Your former job at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria I heard you were the best ones out of the rest of the night guards according to Mr. Fazbear" he said.

Mike looked at Stryker silently before speaking again.

"What would you like to know?" Mike asked.

"Everything from the animatronics and how to deal with them" Stryker answered.

Mike nodded then said.

"Alright come on in and I'll try to explain everything I know" he said while ushering Stryker inside.

Stryker nodded then entered Mike's apartment with Mike closing the door behind him.

(10 minutes later)

Stryker waved goodbye to Mike then headed off to the pizzeria to start his first night he just hope it won't be like the night shifts at the old pizzeria.

Author's Note: Told you it was short anyway next time Stryker starts off his first night Freddy's so until next chapter see ya.


End file.
